All Of Me
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Abigail Winters was a normal person 164 years ago but now she's a totally different person living someelses life Her names now Aria Montgomery living a 18 year old high schooler in Rosewood who ranaway after a boyfriend was killed She goes to her old love trying to get over him But her friends Hanna Emily Spencer and Alison find her and Elena wants Stefan back. Will Aria claim him?


It's been three months since Ezra was shot and killed on the roof top of Mama's restruant. Aria, her humanity came back that night after 4 years of having it turned off. She needed help and turned to the only person she knew she could. "Abby, you have to get up!" The nagging voice of Stefan Salvatore said, pulling at her leg, urging her to get out of bed. Her head shot up and she stared at him, anger in her eyes.

"I told you already for God's fucking sakes, my name is not Abby. It's Aria. If anyone finds out I'm not who I say I am. Let's just say...we're all going to die," Aria said sitting up, the top she's wearing, clearly not her's. "It's not that I wouldn't love to be Abigail again...I just can't," She told him, throwing her short, slender legs over the side of the bed.

"So cute, the two love birds reunited," Damon said, leaning against the doorframe. Looking at the two. Aria just sent him a smirt, one full of mischief and bitchiness. There's a reason Aria was once best friends with no one other then Katherine Pierce. They were once inseperable, but then they got seperated. Seperated by the chase of Klaus.

"Your just jealous I didn't fall for you," Aria spat, at the guy who looked like he was to fall apart. She gazed up into his eyes and saw a broken and hurt guy that you would have never thought to see. At least you have never saw in Damon Salvatore. He was a player, badass. Never caring for another person or vampire in his life. Unless you count Katherine.

"Oh, please. Like I would be jealous of my brother," He spoke, sounding confident but everyone in the room knowing better. "I bet you can't wait to see Katherine," He said, watching as Aria looked through her clothes before deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans, and her black top.

"Leave now," Aria said, turning to look at the two boys that were standing in the room she had moved into, the room she now called hers since she was never to return to Rosewood. Rosewood held to many bad memeories, even if she did have her humanity turned off for most of it. It just wouldn't be right. Alison would know it wasn't the Aria she knew, she felt it the night at the Restruant.

* * *

"Where the hell is Aria?" Hanna exclaimed looking at her friends who were all hiding out in Spencer's room. They haven't heard from Aria in 3 months, not since Ezra had passed and they were worried for her. Last time something like this happened, she threw herself in front of a car, lucky for her it stopped before it could hit her.

"Use track a friend," Spencer suggested, sitting down behind her, looking over the shoulder of the blonde as she tore out her phone fast, punching in the 10 digits to find her friend. "Mystic Falls? Where? Oh god," Spencer said, remembering there little journey there one night when Aria had decided to take a drive. It was a three day drive and when they showed up, people seemed like they knew her. "Let's get out of here," Spencer said, grabbing her suade coat and walking out of her room door. The sound of it shutting let her know that Hanna, Emily and Alison were following her.

"How long of a drive?" Emily asked, getting in the passenger seat.

"A day," Spencer said and started the car. "I have a bag in the trunk. Go home and grab a bag. We're going to be a while there," Spencer told them as she pulled out of the drive way, stopping at Emily's, then Alison's, and last but not least Hanna's. It was strange for it to be them four instead of Aria and them. But once they pulled onto the freeway they knew they had to find Aria. Before Aria had threw herself onto a road of no return.

"Oh come on there's no way Stefan isn't going to-" Bonnie started but cut herself off when she seen Stefan and some new girl walking together. "uh-oh," She whispered, hoping that Elena wouldn't see what she was seeing but it was too late before Bonnie could turn them around. She had seen the two people she wished Elena wouldn't see.

"Who is that?" Elena asked, looking at the brunette laughing and walking with the one guy that held her heart and would forever. Bonnie shrugged and watched as they walked into the grille and take a seat in the window.

"There's no way she's from here, if she is then she's younger then us," Bonnie said, narrowing her brown eyes at the girl. She suddenly got a cold feeling over her, a feeling that scared her. A feeling she hadn't felt since Katherine, and well...Katherine's dead. Elena was jealous, and her jealousy was slowly taking control, and before Bonnie knew it, she was following Elena into the grille.

Elena was as nice as possible seeing the girl that seemed like Stefan's newest girlfriend. "Hey," She said, looking down at the brunette who was sat closely to Stefan, too close for Elena's liking.

"Ah, Hi. I'm Aria," She said, the lie rolling off her tongue like it was nothing. It was nothing to her, she had been telling the lie for 4 years now. "Are you...looking for him? I'm sorry if I'm being a bother," She said, suddenly feeling bad but knowing who she was. "Elena, right?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, do we...do we know each other?" Elena asked, looking down at her. Aria shook her head.

"No...actually, Stefan and Damon told me all about you. I'll be over here," Aria told her, standing up and walking over to the bar and ordered a martini, using her mind control to get the drink knowing she was no where near the age of consent...well she was but, they would never believe her. She listened closely to the conversation between Stefan and Elena.

Aria felt bad for the girl but...she wanted him and for now on. No matter who stood in her way...she was going to get the guy she wanted.


End file.
